Harry Potter and the Slytherin
by Gryffindor Prefect
Summary: It is now Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a new student has transferred over from a rival magic school...
1. -1- (author: Tracey)

iAuthor's note: This first chapter was written by Tracey/ipHRp  
  
"Father, are you sure you want me going to Hogwarts. I mean, I was doing perfectly fine at Braggorts, I was at the top of my class!" Samantha complained to her father, as the two sat down to dinner that hot summer evening in the backhills of London. Her father peered up through his tangly black hair, and stared daggers at her.  
  
"You may have been doing well, but I have a few people I would like to show up. People who think they are the best, or think there children are the best. You are the best, my dear, you. Not Hermoine Granger, not any poor cheap Weasley, and definately not..." Her father fell silent for a moment.  
  
"Not who father?" Sam looked imploringly into his mysterious, somewhat evil eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
pHRp  
  
"Hey Harry! There is a new student!" Ron Weasley exclaimed to his friend who was sitting next to him, watching the Sorting Hat sort the new first years. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were all fifth year students at Hogwarts, and Harry and Hermoine had just been named Gryffindor Prefects.  
  
"Yes Ron, there is a new student. About 50 of them. Up there. Being sorted." Harry motioned up to the front of the room.  
  
"No! I didn't mean them! I meant there is a new fifth year student transferring over from Braggorts." Ron replied. Hermoine stopped what she was doing to look over at Ron, interested to find out who the new student was. Harry, too, was interested.  
  
"Well, come on! Who is it?" Harry prodded Ron with his wand, threateningly.  
  
"Sam Snape."  
  
pHRp  
  
After all the first years had been sorted, Proffessor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.  
  
"Before we commence with the feast, I have a few announcements to make. First years, please make it known that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all Hogwarts students." Murmers spread among the first years. Dumbledore continued, "Secondly, I would like to welcome a new fifth year student, who has transferred to our great school from Braggorts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Murmers spread throughout the whole hall yet again. Harry nudged Ron in the side.  
  
"Perfect. Just what we need. Another Snape. Wonder what he looks like." Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Probably ugly and evil like his father." Was Ron's reply.  
  
"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to get a good look at Snape's kid." Hermoine hissed from across the table. The trio looked up as Proffessor McGonagall stepped up once more to retrieve the Sorting Hat and place it on the stool infront of the Great Hall. Proffessor Snape was sitting at the head table, looking smuggly at everyone, especially Harry.  
  
"All right, quite down everyone, so that we may sort our new student." McGonagall's shrill voice rang throughout the hall. Everyone quieted down in anticipation. No one had known that Snape had a child until that night, and they were all about to meet him. "All right then. Sam Snape please approach the stool to be Sorted."  
  
Everyone looked up in awe as a tall girl with beautiful curly black hair walked up the the stool and sat. Almost immediately the Sorting hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Sam Snape is a girl! A GIRL!" Ron exclaimed, one voice among a many making rounds in the hall, all amazed.  
  
"Well of course! How didn't we see it before!" Hermoine spoke up. Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly."Sam Snape." she continued, "SamANTHA Snape." 


	2. -2- (author: Sara)

This chapter was written by Sara (TOD Diary ~AngelofLight~)   
  
"So you're the new Slytherin," the girl standing being her said as Samantha unpacked. "And your name's Sam?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam replied. "So? What's your name?"  
  
"Bella," the girl answered. She pointed to the bed to the left of Sam's "That's where I sleep."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Sam said monotonously. She was still getting over having to leave all of her other friends, as few as they may have been.  
  
"So... Professor Snape's your father?" Bella asked casually. Sam turned to examine Bella darkly. Bella was a typical Slytherin girl; tall and thin with straight, flowing, black hair. The only thing different about her was her rosy cheeks; her face actually looked somewhat friendly.  
  
"Yes," she replied, turning back to her unpacking. She warned, "But don't think that he'll go any easier on me than the rest of the house. I have to be the best, and that's what I'll be."  
  
"Boy, you sure have high standards," Bella remarked. Sam spun around and pointed her wand directly at Bella's nose.  
  
"Those are my father's standards, I just live by them," she informed her. Without lowering her wand, she added, "Don't ever tell me anything that you don't want my father to hear, got it?"  
  
Bella nodded, her rosy cheeks turning a shade lighter.   
  
Samantha sat in the library, studying to make sure she knew everything on a test her father had informed her about. She hadn't even had any classes yet, but her father wanted to amaze everyone by having her get a perfect score on something she hadn't been introduced to yet. Sam knew that she was going to get a lecture from her father if this didn't go right. The quiz was tomorrow, in Advanced Muggle Studies, but Sam couldn't quite grasp the concept of useless devices such as computers and the Internet.  
  
"Hullo, what are you reading?" Bella's cheerful voice made Sam jump in the usually silent library.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, ignoring Bella. Bella stuck her head over Sam's shoulder and glanced at the text. Sam closed the book in annoyance.  
  
"Muggle Studies?" Bella asked.  
  
"Advanced Muggles Studies, if you please," Sam corrected Bella, her voice like the winter wind.  
  
"Funny objects, those electric letters, aren't they?" Bella asked casually. Sam looked at her blankly. Bella realized, "OH, I get it. You don't get the concepts of-"  
  
"I understand it perfectly," Sam interrupted, a menacing look in her eye. Bella looked startled for a moment.  
  
"Of course, you understand perfectly that..." Bella clarified all of Sam's misunderstanding of the text and actually put it so that Sam could understand it.  
  
"Of course," Sam said gratefully after Bella had skillfully explained it to her. As she headed back to the Slytherin common room, she whispered, "Thank you." 


	3. -3- (author:Tracey)

After an interesting, painful Care of Magical Creatures class, Samantha rushed up to her dorm. She had just reached the Slytherin common room and was heading up to her room when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around quickly, annoyed at the disturbance. She sneered at the blonde boy standing before her. She had seen him before, lingering around the common room, and in most of her classes-those that weren't advanced-but couldn't think of his name. He was about to speak when they heard a noise behind them and turned around to watch as someone entered the room.  
  
"Sam, might I have a word with you?" Her father sneered in more of a demanding way than a question.  
  
"Yes father, of course." She followed her father. She glanced into the mirror and saw that behind her the blonde boy looked quite upset. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What is so funny?" Her father barked when they stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Sorry father." Sam looked down at her shoes, afraid of the look in her father's eye. She hadn't done too well on her Advanced Muggle Studies test that Bella had helped her study with, and she knew she was going to hear it from her father. However, after a few minutes, and Snape still hadn't spoken, Sam looked up into his eyes. His, in return, looked imploringly into hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam." This surprised Sam greatly. He had never shown an ounce of remorse to anyone before. Then again, she WAS his daughter. He moved to say more, but found he couldn't, and instead stalked off to his next class. Sam sighed and turned around to grab her books from the table that she had left them on, almost bumping into the figure that stood behind her. It was the blonde boy, holding out her books for her. She took them from him, a questioning look upon her face. They stood looking at eachother for a while before Sam spoke.  
  
"Well this has been interesting, staring at a total stranger when I'm late for Divinations." She moved to walk away and was followed by the blonde boy.  
  
"Names Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." he spoke, somewhat shyly.  
  
"Thats nice, does it look like I care?" Sam didn't even look at him as she spoke.  
  
"Well, can I walk you to your next class."  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Oh wait, your not walking me to my next class. You're following me." She turned her head to look at him, not stopping as she did so. He looked expectantly at him. She continued, "And if you don't stop following me, I'll make sure my father gives you a bad grade on your next Potions test." 


	4. -4- (author: Sara)

"What do you think of the new girl?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. They were in the dinner hall, waiting for the announcements of the evening to be over. They stole quick glances at Sam and then looked back at each other.  
"She's okay, I guess," Ron said meekly, but he obviously hated her. She had already insulted him, gotten him in trouble, and made a fool of him. Harry didn't say anything, he was staring into space again.  
"Harry? Hogwarts to Harry! Wake up, sleepy head," Hermione said, tapping him lightly with her wand. He flicked the wand away and returned to the real world. "I asked what you thought of Samantha Snape, Harry."  
"She's okay, I guess," Harry answered, mimicking Ron's words. Hermione frowned. Ever since Sam had come he'd been acting weird. To make up for the lame answer, Ron quickly butted in.  
"I hear Draco's got it bad," he confided. They all stole glances at Draco who was sitting at the Slytherin table, mesmerized by the sight of Sam. Returning to the privacy of their table, they started giggling. Ron continued, "But you know what else I heard? She totally rejected him before he even had a chance!"  
"Do you know what I heard?" Hermione said, becoming a gossip. She smiled gleefully as all eyes turned to her. "I heard that she got an A- on her Muggles Studies test!"  
"Hermione!" They groaned.  
"Honestly, Hermione," Ron said, "Do you ever think about anything but school?"  
She glared at him fiercely and he backed off immediately. "Harry?" she said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Harry Potter! Don't you ever pay attention? Honestly, we could be discussing You-Know-Who and you'd still be off in your own little world. What's been up with you lately, anyway?"  
"Nothing, it's really nothing, Hermione," he replied as the food appeared on the table. A steady stream of chatter around the table kept Hermione from pushing into his business for the rest of the evening, but some how or the other, she would find out and Harry knew it. 


	5. -5- (author: Tracey)

As Harry was walking into Potions class later that evening, he felt his bag rip and the contents fall out. Sighing, he bent down to repair his bag and retrieve his belongings. Once he had done so, he looked up to see Draco Malfoy, and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, laughing at him. Harry, realizing that it was Draco that magically ripped his bag, grabbed out his wand and was aboout to get back at him when he heard a quiet, hard voice from behind.  
"Real mature Malfoy, real mature." It was Sam Snape, and she obviously hadn't seen Harry take out his wand in retort. He quickly stuffed it back inside his robes and turned to look at her. She was glaring at Malfoy, who had an upset expression on his face. Harry watched as Malfoy lowered his head in shame and continued into the Potions room. When the blonde boy disapeared, Sam managed a smile for Harry.  
"Sorry bout that." she said to him, helping him pick up the last of his things.  
"Um, thanks...." Harry started, "but if your father catches you helping ME, you'll be in a lot of trouble." As if on cue, Snape turned the corner and spotted Sam standing infront of the bent over Potter. He smiled at his daughter, and both Sam and Harry realized that Snape thought Sam had ripped Harry's bag. Snape made his way into his classroom, and before following behind him, Harry smirked at Sam, mouthing "thanks." 


	6. -6- (author: Sara)

Author: Sara  
  
"What's eating you?' Bella asked, flopping down on her bed, across from Sam.  
  
"Nothing..." she started to say, but then she changed her mind. "Bella, you're basically the only person in this house that I trust. Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Well now, I'm not sure," Bella joked, but she was silenced by a glare from Sam. "Yeah, sure, of course."  
  
"Well, you know that kid, Harry Potter? Well that's a stupid question, of course you do. He's famous!" She paused for effect. "Well... I was thinking that he seems okay, and nice and stuff. So I'll run this by you first. What do you think of me and him being friends?"  
  
"Oo! Look who's got a crush!" Bella exclaimed, making Sam blush.  
  
"No, no, no. I just want a few other friends here, and absolutely no one -besides you- is decent around Slytherin," she confessed.  
  
"What about Draco? You know he's got the hots for you!" she nudged Sam with her elbow and winked in an overly obvious manner.  
  
"Ew, no!" Sam shouted, pushing Bella back onto her bed. "Not that immature little freak!"  
  
"Suit yourself, but I just know you're going to get into trouble! Trust me, I took Divination, I can see the future!" Bella said in a fortuneteller voice, putting her hand to her forehead and closing her eyes. "Beware of Potter!" 


End file.
